Leprechaun
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Seorang pangeran Elf tertangkap dan dijadikan budak dari manusia. Ia kini jatuh di tangan seorang kaisar yang ditaktor dan memiliki hobi berperang. Ketika Sang Kaisar ingin agar ia membantunya untuk membunuh seekor naga demi kebebasannya- apakah itu masuk akal? Pergi ke sarang naga sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa. Yaoi, Lemon. Happy Birthday Sasuke!


NARUSASU FOREVER LOVE

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI, AU (Tema Fairy Tale), OOC, Rape, Smut, Typo(s), Amburadul.

 **"** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA"**

 **…**

 **.**

 _SWIINGG …. JLEB – JLEB_

"UAARG!" – "ARGH!" Teriakan para pria yang berjatuhan ke tanah akibat anak panah menembus tubuh mereka. Menghadapi serangan mendadak dari beberapa pemanah, mereka yang belum terluka tidak hanya tinggal diam, dan segera bergerak cepat untuk menghindar. Gerombolan pria tersebut berpakaian hitam, dan berpenutup wajah, beberapa berhasil mengelak, namun anak panah terus datang dan datang dari beberapa penjuru.

Menyelinap di balik pepohonan untuk menyembunyikan diri, bayangan-bayangan hitam berkedip dari pohon ke pohon. Anak panah terus melintas mengikuti mereka, gerakan mereka cukup cepat hingga sulit dilihat oleh orang awam.

Sinar matahari dari langit berwarna biru terlihat di antara dedaunan, ini adalah hutan yang lebat dengan tanaman pohon yang besar dan menjulang tinggi. Hutan para Elf, adalah wilayah terutorial yang sangat dijaga dengan protektif oleh ras penjaga hutan (Elf). Hutan ini tidaklah terlarang untuk dimasuki, hanya saja setiap orang luar yang ingin melintasi hutan ini harus meminta izin untuk lewat. Serangan tidak mungkin dilakukan jika orang luar tidak lancang dan melanggar peraturan di dalam wilayah terutorial, apalagi kerusakan tidak dapat dibiarkan.

Dan nampaknya kini sekelompok Thief diduga telah mengusik batas wilayah hutan para Elf hingga memicu pertempuran.

Keringat merembes dari wajah berpenutup kain yang terus melirik was-was pada pergerakan disekitar tempatnya berlari. Namun ia belum dapat menemukan dimana sosok penyerang mereka. Para Elf sangat akrab dengan hutan ini seperti diri mereka sendiri, jadi sangat mudah untuk mereka bersembunyi dengan menyamarkan keberadaannya bersama alam.

Namun matanya bersinar ketika akhirnya mendapati sosok tinggi menanti di depannya. Tidak perlu lagi untuk menghindar, tatapan bengisnya tanpa perlu menyembunyikan niat membunuh dan langsung menerjang. Melompat. Sepasang pedang berada di kedua tangannya, terangkat tinggi menyilang di udara, dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk menebas. Namun apa yang didapatinya adalah… sosok tinggi tersebut menghilang dari penglihatannya. "Uargh!" Tahu-tahu dia merasakan sakit pada tengkuknya dan membuatnya meluncur keras ke tanah.

"Ukh~" Menggelengkan kepalanya dari padangan yang menggelap, pria tersebut berusaha untuk bangkit dan mengembalikan kesadarannya, jika bukanlah Thief yang cukup tangguh dia pasti sudah pingsan dengan serangan pada tengkuk seperti itu. Matanya melirik, dan disekelilingnya beberapa temannya yang masih bisa berdiri malah terlilit oleh sulur pohon berwarna hijau. Sepertinya sihir mengendalikan tanaman adalah salah satu dari keahlian lawan mereka. Tidak heran jika lawan mereka adalah ras yang di dukung oleh hutan itu sendiri.

Mendongak waspada, para Thief meyadari jika lawan mereka akhirnya menampakkan diri. Namun tidak menapak di tanah, sosok tersebut terlihat tengah berdiri di dahan pohon dengan busur di tangannya, menatap ke bawah memandang mereka, menimbulkan kesan mendalam pada para Thief yang telah dikalahkan dengan sangat cepat.

Dua bayangan tinggi dan ramping, hanya ada dua orang Elf, dan mereka berhasil mengalahkan lebih dari lima orang dari para Thief. Thief dikenal sangat lincah bergerak dan memiliki serangan yang akurat, tapi dengan hutan para elf jelas lebih kuat dari para Thief, terutama Elf bahkan diberkahi dengan kemampuan sihir.

"Aku sudah memperingati kalian untuk pergi. Tapi kalian tidak pergi justru merusak dan mencuri pohon dari hutan kami?!" Suara tegas itu menggema di kedalaman hutan seperti tuntutan, menunjukkan kemarahan terhadap gangguan pada lingkungannya. Para Elf tidak menyukai orang luar, apalagi manusia yang lancang.

Mata yang menatap ke bawah itu setajam elang. Dan tidak hanya tinggi dan ramping, sosok yang baru saja bersuara tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, jauh di atas rata-rata. Elf memang adalah ras yang memiliki fisik terbaik diantara semua ras lainnya. Dan kini- yang ada di depan mereka… tidak hanya yang terbaik, tapi juga sempurna. Penampilan para Elf memang selalu saja dapat memukau manusia yang melihatnya. Bahkan Thief yang sudah merupakan para bapak-bapak mengakui –bahkan laki-laki dari ras Elf lebih cantik daripana wanita manapun yang mereka temui.

Para Thief tersebut terdiam dengan waspada. Mereka saat ini belum masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan, dan begitu menebang beberapa pohon –tidak heran jika para Elf langsung bertindak untuk menangkap mereka.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan harga yang pantas atas apa yang kalian lakukan." Ujar sosok Elf tersebut. Dan Elf yang kedua segera mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan sulur tanaman langsung membelit semua Thief di hadapan mereka.

Anehnya mata dari para Thief tersebut tidak terlihat gentar sekalipun. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan terlihat menyeringai dibalik penutup wajahnya.

Elf yang berada di belakang menyipitkan matanya, tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Sasuke- _sama_ , mereka terlihat mencurigakan."

"Kita tidak akan membawa mereka masuk ke dalam _tribe._ Ada tempat khusus sendiri untuk mengadili orang luar." Jawab Elf yang seperti berpangkat lebih tinggi dari teman Elfnya tersebut.

Kemudian kedua Elf tersebut menapak ke tanah, mengawal mereka untuk menuju tempat peradilan. Tempatnya agak jauh jika harus berjalan santai seperti ini. Elf berambut coklat, menarik sulurnya untuk menyuruh para tahanan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat!" Namun mereka nampak tidak mendengarkan, dan malah semakin berat untuk ditarik.

Elf berambut hitam dengan jabrik di belakang menoleh, dan menyadari… tatapan para Thief kepada mereka bukan seperti seserang yang telah tertangkap. Mata elangnya segera beralih ke sekeililing, mengamati pergerakan hutan dan terlihat semakin waspada.

"Sial! Berhati-hati-"

"Ahg-kuh!" Elf berambut raven tersebut tersentak ketika mendapati temannya sudah terkena duri pelumpuh, dan jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. "…lari…" Namun masih sempat-sempatnya menyuruhnya untuk lari.

Sang Elf raven mendongak, mendapati sebuah jaring lebar jatuh untuk menimpanya, ia segera menegeluarkan pedangnya menebas jaring tersebut. Sang Elf melompat keluar dari jaring yang telah terkoyak.

Memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, wajah tampannya mengeras saat mendapati dirinya telah di kepung. Para manusia pencuri lainnya telah berdiri di dekatnya dan di atas dahan pohon mengelilinginya, mencegahnya untuk lari dan meminta bantuan.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari jumlah mereka yang sebanyak ini?

Sayangnya… para Thief juga memiliki kepandaian untuk menyembunyikan diri, dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka juga termasuk di dalamnya. Sang Elf tidak dapat menyesali jika ia terjebak ke dalam situasi tidak menguntungkan seperti ini.

"Mereka terlalu banyak." Sebagai kebanggan dari seorang Elf mereka tidak akan menyerah walaupun dikroyok sekalipun. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam, dan pupilnya bergerak dengan cepat melihat semua pergerakan dari Thief yang melompat di kanan dan di kiri untuk mulai menyerangnya.

Sang Elf segera melompat, meninggalkan dua bilah pisau menancap di tanah.

 _CTING_

Suara pedang saling berbenturan, mereka menyerang di udara, namun tanpa kesulitan sang Elf mengelak dengan kekuatan pedangnya ia mendorong musuhnya menjauh, kemudian menendang dengan keras tubuh yang medekatinya. Serangan demi serangan datang kepadanya, langkah kaki sang Elf beserta gerakan tubuhnya terlihat sangat ringan, berputar menghindar bahkan menukik dengan ketajaman pedangnya yang menembus tubuh Thief. Para Thief datang kembali, dan memaksannya membendung lebih dari beberapa pedang sekaligus. Jumlah manusia yang membuatnya kesulitan, hingga ia terdorong mundur beberapa meter dan mendarat di tanah masih dengan mempertahankan posisi bertarungnya..

"Tangkap Elf itu, cepat!" Perintah salah satu dari Thief yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

Sang Elf tahu jika dirinya sekarang terdesak, tidak ada yang mendukungnya namun ia harus bertahan selama mungkin. Ada kemungkinan Elf yang lain akan segera datang setelah menyadari keributan ini.

Dengan perintah untuk penangkapan tersebut lebih dari beberapa Thief segera berlari kepada Sang Elf. Terkepung dari berbagai arah, Sang Elf menekuk jemari tangan kirinya lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah. Segera sinar biru menyebar di sekelilingnya, listrik tegangan tinggi menyambar siapa saja yang berani menedekat "Uwaaargh~!" hingga mereka berjatuhan ke tanah.

Terbelalak, pria berbadan besar yang merupakan pimpinan para Thief menatap hal itu dengan terkejut. "Sihir listrik. Sial… dia pasti Elf dengan derajat yang tinggi. Kita harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup! Dia adalah gunung emas. Kita harus mendepatkannya segera!" Perintahnya, malah terdengar lebih bersemangat.

"Cih!" Sang Elf mendengus. Apa yang pimpinan pencuri itu katakan jika dia adalah gunung emas? Jika itu seperti dugaan dari beberapa kejadian tentang Elf yang menghilang dari Tribe dan dijual manjadi budak dari manusia, itu adalah benar-benar hinaan untuk ras Elf.

Sikunya menukik ke tanah melumpuhkan penyerang yang baru saja ditendangnya dengan lutut. Giginya gemertak, tangannya yang dialiri listrik biru menghantam siapa saja yang berani menyerang dari belakang.

Beraninya para manusia!

Ras Elf adalah ras tertinggi, dengan vitalitas hidup yang tinggi dan berumur panjang –mereka selama ini mayakini jika ras manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Tapi kenyataannya manusia adalah ras penentang yang licik, mereka juga memiliki tingkat kelahiran yang pesat walaupun umur mereka pendek.

Apa-apaan menculik dan memperbudak kaum Elf? Ini benar-benar hinaan dan melukai harga diri para Elf. Namun sayangnya kaum Elf tidak dapat memutuskan perang. Ras mereka adalah ras terbaik, tapi tidak sebaik fisik dan kemampuan mereka, jumlah keberadaan dari mereka sangat terbatas, bahkan jika ditotal, kaum Elf hanya ada sepuluh persen jika dibandingkan dengan manusia. Mereka hanya hidup di dalam hutan dan tidak pernah meninggalkan wilayahnya untuk pergi di dunia luar. Hal inilah yang menjadi kelemahan mereka. Manusia memiliki tingkat kelahiran yang sangat pesat, hingga akhirnya –manusia yang bahkan hanya memiliki kemampuan rendah mulai berani menyerang secara terang-terangan.

"Hmm.." Pemimpin Thief menatap pertarungan sengit itu dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Hanya seorang Elf, dan ia begitu kuat hingga hampir mengalahkan sepertiga dari anggota _guild_ Thiefnya. Tidak heran jika belum ada yang berani memprovokasi perang dengan suku Elf. Tapi dia merasa harus menangkap Elf yang satu ini.

Dengan kelebihan mereka, seorang Elf sangat mahal untuk dijadikan seorang budak, semua orang menginnginkannya, bahkan bangsawan dari berbagai negara rela menukar jutaan emas untuk mendapatkan budak seorang Elf yang indah. Tidak hanya memiliki fisik yang mengesankan, tapi mereka juga kuat. Hingga dapat digunakan sebagai penghibur maupun menjadi budak untuk berperang sekalipun.

Dengan keahlian pedangnya Sang Elf terus bergerak menebas pada siapapun yang berani melompat ke arahnya. Semakin terdesak semakin tajam tatapan matanya penuh kemarahan. Dengan tubuhnya yang lincah ia melompat ke belakang, meraih dahan pohon dan berayun menjauh. Thief masih berusaha menggapainya dan melancarkan serangan dari jarak jauh. Menghindar dan terbang di udara, ia berputar menembakkan busur panah listriknya.

"Arrgh~!" Keakuratan kemampuan memanah cukup untuk mengenai beberapa musuhnya. Tapi jumlah mereka begitu banyak. Untuk bertahan Sang Elf bahkan harus menggunakan sihir listrik dan api hingga menguras mananya. Hingga tidak dapat dihindari, dalam waktu dekat para Thief sudah kembali mengerubunginya, memaksanya bertarung satu lawan banyak dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat untuk gaya bertarung seorang Elf..

Pria besar yang dari tadi menonton mulai gemas dan mengeluarkan pedang besarnya. Elf yang sedang terdesak itu terlihat tidak segera jatuh dan terus menghajar anggota mereka. Hingga membuat sang pimpinan tertarik untuk menangkapnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia pun segera melompat dan menyelinap diantara Thief lainnya.

Sang Elf begitu kuwalahan, bahu dan kakinya terkena serangan namun ia terus menyerang dengan gigihnya, selama tenaganya masih tersisa, ia tidak akan mudah dijatuhkan beggitu saja. Pedangnya dengan cepat menebas, dan kakinya menendang yang lain. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari hawa keberadaan lain di belakangnya. Segera berbalik namun semuanya terlambat, pedang besar seger menghantap tubuhnya dan ia pun terpental hingga terjatuh terkapar ke tanah.

"Ugh!~" Sang Elf terluka dan meringis kesakitan. Dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang menyangga tubuhnya di tanah, ia berusaha menarik seluruh tenaganya untuk kembali bangkit. Sialnya… ia melihat pedangnya terlempar agak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau aku tidak akan sengaja menebas lehermu yang cantik itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan emasku…" Pedang besar yang membenturnya tadi kini bersarang di bawah dagu sang Elf.

Mata hitam Sang Elf menatap tajam pada sosok manusia dengan badan besar di depannya, raut wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan kamarahan. Manusia tidak sepantasnya melakukan ini kepadanya. Jika Elf yang lain segera datang harusnya ia segara akan meringkus para manusia pencuri ini. Tapi sayang… kelihatannya ia kurang mengulur waktu.

"Tatapan mata yang bagus." Ucap pimimpin Thief tersebut. Tangan besar itu tiba-tiba meraih rambut hitam sang Elf dan menjambaknya, memaksanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya

"Kuh!" Sang Elf berusaha mendorong tangan itu agar melepaskan rambutnya, tapi kekuatan manusia satu ini benar-benar tidak main-main. Memang telah banyak hal yang telah dicapai oleh manusia, kekuatanpun dapat dengan mudah dicari yang membuat mereka semakin kuat.

"Wajah tampanmu sepertinya yang paling cantik dari semua Elf yang pernah kutangkap." Komentar Thief itu sambil mengamatinya dari bawah ke atas. "Kulitmu putih dan rambutmu hitam legam, sungguh keindahan yang tak ternilai. Cirimu terlihat sangat mirip –dengan keturunan Elf bangsawan dari klan Uchiha. Jangan bilang kau memang salah satunya?" Pimpinan Thief tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat penasaran jika dugaannya benar.

Sang Elf mendelik. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Uchiha?" Ia tidak suka nama klannya disebut dengan seenaknya. "Sebagai pangeran dari Elf, aku akan menghukum kalian sendiri dengan tanganku!" Desisnya dingin. Rasa tersinggung terlihat dengan jelas dari raut Sang Elf yang masih menunjukan sikap menantang. Sambil mengumpulkan mana yang tersisa, ia berniat untuk menghancurkan mulut lancang dari pria dihadapannya.

"Owh.. aku takut~ Jadi aku benar-benar mendapatkan seorang pangeran Elf?" Konfirmasinya dengan mata berkilau serakah. "Kebetulan sekali ya… ada seseorang yang akan membayarmu dengan mahal, kau benar-benar seperti apa yang dia cari. Dan ini benar-benar jackpot! Hahahah." Kemudian semua Thief tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah mereka sedang telah mendabatkan harta karun.

Mata hita Sang Elf mendelik tidak percaya. Manusia ini benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan rendah? dia menyebutkan ras Elf seolah mereka adalah benda yang bisa di dapat.

"Sial! Beraninya kau- Kalian berani memperbudak para Elf? Manusia memang serakah, tidak hanya merusak alam dan menimbulkan perang disetiap tempat, kalian juga menginginkan perang dengan para Elf?" Sang pangeran Elf berbicara dengan penuh kemurkaan. Melihat apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan, manusia tidak bisa diberi toleransi lagi. Rasa permusuhannnya terhadap manusia berkembang semakin besar.

Namun pimpinan Thief itu tidak peduli dan terus tertawa senang. "Selama ini para Elf hanya hidup dengan tenang. Mereka hanya ras pengecut yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sarangnya. Kau pikir manusia takut dengan kalian? sama sekali tidak… bahkan sejak dulu." Balas pria Theif itu, yang membuat Sang Elf semakin tersinggung.

"Kau- manusialah yang pengecut!" Cengkraman tangannya mengetat seolah ingin mematahkan pergelangan tangan yang masih menjambak rambutnya "Selama ini dengan mengandalkan jumlah, kalian membuat kerusuhan hampir diseluruh permukaan bumi. Dulu bahkan kalian sangat lemah!"

Bibir berpenutup masker itu berkedut, kemudian tersenyum dengan sinis ketika tangannya semakin keras menjambak rambut Sang Elf. "Tidak lagi. Semenjak lahir manusia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar dengan cepat, dan kekuatan… itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk didapat dengan kemauan. Kalian para Elf terus saja berdelusi jika kalianlah yang paling kuat. Jadi kini… kami akan menyadarkan kalian jika kalian sangat lemah dengan menjadi budak dari manusia yang kalian rendahkan. Hahahh…"

"Kurang ajar!" Listrik berwarna biru memercik lebar dari telapak tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan pria Thief tersebut. Namun orang itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Mata hitam sang Elf melebar tidak percaya jika sihirnya tidak menimbulkan efek, bahkan cengkraman tangan pria itu terhadap rambut hitamnya tidak sedikitpun melonggar.

"Lihat! Sudah kubilang jika banyak manusia yang lebih kuat dari para Elf."

Dia pasti menggunakan perlengkapan untuk menangkal petir.

"Ak-" Tiba-tiba pria itu menendang tubuh sang Elf hingga tersungkur di tanah. "Ikat dia! Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum Elf lain benar-benar datang. Dua tangkapan sudah cukup untuk misi kali ini."

Sang Elf hanya dapat meringis ketika tubuhnya di rantai. Mananya benar-benar telah habis, dan ia menyesal tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama sampai Elf yang lain datang menolong.

-lol-

….

Di bumi ini, benua dibagi menjadi lima bagian; benua timur, benua barat, benua selatan, benua utara dan benua tengah. Yang paling besar dengan kepadatan penduduk dari ras manusia terbanyak adalah benua tengah, dan tidak seperti benua lainnya… dari dulu benua tengah memiliki lebih dari beberapa negara dan kemudian pecah menjadi kerajaan-kerajaan kecil lainnya menurut perkembangan zaman.

Kedamaian memang tidak selalu bertahan lama dalam suatu daerah. Perang pecah di atas permukaan bumi. Manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya, sehingga cukup sering perpecahan di dalam negara terjadi, hingga perselisihan antar kerajaan untuk saling memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan, semua itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Dan pada pertengahan periode berperang ini sebuah kekaisaran telah berhasil diciptakan, hampir seluruh wilayahnya saat ini mencakup sebagian besar dari benua tengah, itu semua adalah hasil dari penyatuan setiap kerajaan yang berhasil ditaklukkan.

Pengangkatan dari sang kaisar sendiri terjadi belum lama ini. Sang kaisar memiliki profesi awal sebagai seorang Dark Knight, yang awalnya anggota _guild_ persekutuan yang berhasil menggulingkan kekuasaan pada kerajaan tempat guildnya berdiri. Ras manusia memang bervariasi, dengan berbagai profesi dari bidang kesenian, pengrajin, berdagang, kesatria, bela diri, priest, mage, hingga profesi pembunuh dan pencuri. Sedangkan untuk Dark Knight sendiri, adalah profesi yang memiliki kemampuan kesatria hitam dan juga matrial arts, yang ahli dalam menggunakan senjata. Tidak heran jika profesi ini sangat kuat dalam peperangan, kepandaian dalam memimpin pasukan juga dapat diasah pada setiap kesempatan berperang. Semakin banyak pengalaman dan kemampuan yang didapat oleh Dark Knight, berbagai wilayah memiliki kesempatan besar untuk ditaklukan. Bahkan ketika menjadi seorang raja, profesi ini memungkinkan untuk memerintah dengan kediktatoran, memaksa seluruh rakyatya untuk patuh dengan menggunakan ketakutan akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Dengan pencapaian sebesar itu –sudah sewajarnya jika wilayah yang tersisa di benua tengah menjadi tersudut, hingga mau tidak mau melakukan perjanjian persekutuan dengan kekaisaran, demi menghindari pembantaian perang pada wilayah mereka terpaksa dilakukan. Dan hal mendesak ini juga terjadi di sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di perbatasan barat, dimana kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang ratu.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku harus menyerahkan wilayah kekuasaanku yang sejak ratusan tahun telah dipimpin oleh garis keluargaku!"

 _PRANG_

Piring beserta makanan dan segala properti termasuk tempat lilin pecah membentur lantai keramik. Seorang wanita berambut panjang melampiaskan kemarahannya di dalam ruangan pribadinya, hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibir berlipstick merahnya, make up yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya sepertinya tidak akan luntur walaupun ia berkeringat akibat kepanikan di atas wajahnya.

"Tenanglah Yang Mulia… setidaknya anda masih dapat terus memimpin wilayah kita sendiri." Kata seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang merupakan penasehatnya, berusaha menenangkan Sang Ratu.

"Kau benar. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki apa yang menjadi milikku." Kepala bersurai coklat terang itu menoleh. Pandangan matanya melunak ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia miliki di sudut ruangan.

Wanita itu menegapkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan dengan anggun pada setiap langkah kakinya yang menggunakan hak tinggi. Gaya berpakaiannya memang sangat modis untuk seorang wanita bangsawan dari abad pertengahan.

Mendekati sosok yang selalu berdiri di dinding itu, dia harus mendongak setelah tiba dihadapannya. Wajah pemuda bertelinga runcing tersebut begitu tampan. Mata hijau Sang Ratu menelusuri ke bawah, hanya untuk mengagumi bagaimana ramping dan sempurnanya sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyesal telah mengorbankan banyak harta untuk mendapatkanmu, pangeran Elf. Tapi sayang sekali… kau menolak untuk mejadi suami dari seorang ratu sepertiku, sehingga mau tidak mau yang tersisa kau memilih untuk menjadi budak." Tangannya terangkat menulusuri wajah putih dari pangeran Elf tersebut. Dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh sang Elf, tidak heran jika bukan hanya ratu, semua wanita di dunia ini pasti juga ingin menikahinya, apalagi jika Elf tersebut berstatus seorang pangeran. Namun sayang sekali, pangeran Elf bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sama sekali tidak tertarik berpasangan dengan manusia.

Mata onixnya hanya menatap dengan datar ke depan. Bukanlah keinginannya untuk berdiri disini tanpa bergerak, tapi karena tubuhnya terantai sehingga ia tidak dapat beranjak dari tembok. Sang Elf pun hanya dapat diam ketika tangan lentik wanita itu meraba di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Katakan padaku… apakah aku memang tidak secantik ratu Elf-mu, sehingga kau bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menatapku?" Tanyanya. Tangannya kini berada di dada sang Elf, dan wajah Mei Terumi mendongak untuk menatap Sang Elf yang hanya melihat lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah… aku tidak peduli lagi dengan seberapa cantiknya gadis-gadis di rasmu sehingga kau tidak tertarik melihat manusia secantik diriku. Yang terpenting adalah… kau sudah menjadi milikku." Telunjuknya menulusuri bagian dada Sang Elf yang terbuka, sebelum kemudian jemarinya bergerak membuka kancing pakaian tebal dari Sang Elf.

Bahkan ketika wanita tersebut meraba dada telanjangnya, Sang Pangeran Elf tidak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"Yang Mulia, Kaisar Senju datang ingin menemui anda." Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal datang dan mengintrupsi.

"Apa?" Membuat mata wanita itu mendelik dengan sangat terganggu. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menunggu saja di ruang perjamuan?! Aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir!" Dia memang sedang berada di tengah pertemuan, tapi perjanjian adalah sesuatu keputusan yang teramat berat. Perjanjian ini bukan hanya untuk dirinya, tapi untuk rakyatnya. Menyerahkan diri untuk berada di bawah kekuasaan jelas adalah keputusan sulit untuk ratu seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba kemudian pintu sudah dibuka. Mata Mei Terumi semakin melotot, orang itu masuk ke ruangan pribadinya begitu saja. Hanya untuk semakin mendesaknya.

Wajahnya tidak dapat lebih mengeras lagi ketika melihat sosok tegap pria dengan baju besi mewah yang memasuki ruangannya. Ketika mata biru itu membalas manatapnya tajam, wanita itu tidak dapat mencegah dirinya untuk bergedik ngeri. Aura seorang Dark Knight dengan pengalaman puluhan perang memang tidak dapat disembunyikan dari sosok itu, membuatnya terkesan menakutkan. Terlebih orang itu bahkan telah diangkat menjadi kaisar, yang menguasai hampir seluruh benua tengah dengan kediktatoran.

Uzumaki Naruto, kaisar yang baru saja diangkat berkat semua perang yang dimenangkannya, dan orang yang mendirikan kekaisaran Senju, dia memiliki wajah pria yang sangat tegas dengan garis lahir di pipinya, rambutnya pirang cepak dan dia memiliki tubuh yang besar dan kokoh. Pria itu sudah menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan, yang membawa ketakutan pada siapapun yang menatapnya. Seseorang yang haus akan kekuatan dan bermandikan darah dari berbagai pembantaian dalam perang.

"Kenapa anda tidak bisa menunggu?" Protesnya. Mei Terumi, tahu dia tidak bisa memprovokasi orang satu ini, sementara dialah yang sedang dalam posisi tersudut. Tapi kedatangannya benar-benar dalam waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Menunggumu lebih lama sampai kau selesai bersenang-senang?"

Wanita tersebut tersentak. Ia mengikuti pandangan pria itu dan mata birunya jatuh kepada Elf yang masih terantai ditempatnya berdiri, sedangkan baju Elf tersebut terbuka menunjukan dada putihnya, membuat Mei Terumi malu tentang apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Aku datang kesini bukan karena memiliki banyak waktu, kau tahu?"

Gigi Ratu Mei bergemretak, dia membuang mukanya ke lantai dengan pahit. Ia tahu itu. Naruto memang terlihat sudah ingin secepatnya pergi dari istananya setelah dia menyerahkan perjanjian mereka. Tapi ini adalah kerajaannya dan bukan masalah kecil, Mei Terumi tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja, walaupun ia masih dapat mempertahankan posisinya tapi sangat sulit harus bekerja dan diatur oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah aku tahu… tapi pajak yang kau minta benar-benar terlalu tinggi. Lalu bagaimana kerajaanku dapat berkembang selanjutnya?"

"Kirigakure Raya sudah cukup memiliki fasilitas terbaik. Dan walaupun dengan pajak seperti itu aku tidak meragukan kalian akan terus berkembang. Asal ratunya tidak hidup berfoya-foya."

"Anda-" Mei Terumi menahan perkataannya kembali atas sindiran yang didapatkannya.

Pria blonde tersebut mengangkat dagunya, menatap ratu Mei Teumi ke bawah dengan aura dominasi yang mencekik. "Tidak ada pilihan. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga jika aku benar-benar menginginkan wilayahmu."

Tubuh Mei Terumi bergetar, keringat dingin merembes di dahinya. Ia tidak meragukan apa yang baru saja dikatakan orang ini. Yeah… dengan pengalaman tempur sebanyak itu, membunuh seorang ratu yang tidak berdaya seperti dirinya hanya seperti menjetikkan jari.

"Hemm… ngomong-ngomong kau punya tangkapan yang bagus." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Langkah kakinya yang bersepatu bot platinum membentur di atas lantai.

Kepala bersurai panjang Mei terangkat. menyadari jika Naruto terlihat tertarik pada pemuda Elf yang berada di ruangannya. Mata hijaunya menatap heran melihat Sang Black Knight kini tengah mengamati Sang Elf dari dekat sabil mengusap dagu, meneliti sang Elf seolah dia adalah barang antik.

Mei Terumi tahu jika Elf tersebut sangat sempurna, tapi dia tidak menduga jika seorang kaisar yang hobi berperang seperti Naruto juga akan tertarik kepadanya.

"Siapa dia?"

Jelas-jelas pria blonde itu tahu jika dihadapan mereka adalah seorang Elf, dengan ciri khas dan telinga runcingnya. Tapi mungkin dia tanyakan adalah bagaimana Elf itu berada disini. "Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pangeran Elf yang tertangkap beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawabnya tanpa berani berbohong. Tapi Mei Terumi tetap berdo'a, agar kaisar dari Senju tersebut tidak setertarik itu untuk mengambil Sang Elf juga dari tangannya.

"Serahkan dia kepadaku, dan aku akan menyetujui perjanjian seperti yang kau ajukan sebelumnya."

Seolah disambar petir, demi apa~ Naruto benar-benar menginginkan pangeran Elf miliknya?

"Tidak bisa." Mei Terumi sudah menghabiskan harta miliknya untuk mendapatkan Elf tersebut. Dan tidak banyak Elf yang sempurna seperti seorang pangeran. Mei sudah lama hidup sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan laki-laki yang diidam-idamkannya begitu saja?

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa mengambil nyawamu jika aku mau… lalu kenapa tidak dengan Elf ini?" Ucap sang Kaisar dengan baju zirah tersebut, menatap ratu Mei Terumi dengan sudut matanya.

Sang Ratu meneguk ludahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak akan rela menyerahkannya. Bahkan di dalam mimpi dia tidak akan dapat bertemu lagi dengan sosok senyata itu mengisi harinya. Sang Pangeran Elf benar-benar berharga.

"Aku akan mengurangi setengah dari pajak yang kuajukan. Itu cukup untuk membayar harga yang kau bayarkan untuk mendapatkan Elf ini." Putus Sang Kaisar sepihak tanpa bisa dibantah.

'Cukup membayar harganya? Yang benar saja!' Mei Terumi benar-benar merasakan kemarahan di dalam hatinya. Ini memang adalah sebuah perampokan, bahkan pajak adalah milik kerajaannya dan sekarang diminta untuk mengalir kepada kekaisaran lain? Bersatu dengan kekaisaran Senju memang sudah seperti dijajah oleh negara lain.

Ratu Mei Terumi tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan ketika Pangeran Elf miliknya telah diambil meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Aarghh!" Dan sang ratu pun membanting lebih banyak propertinya.

_lol_

…

Sasuke menatap kakinya di atas lantai beludru. Tubuhnya sedang bebas dan tidak diikat, tapi ia memiliki sebuah collar di lehernya. Ketika ia memeriksa –mananya terisi penuh, namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya barang sedikitpun untuk digunakan. Sasuke sadar jika itu adalah salah satu fungsi dari collar yang menghias lehernya.

Sang Elf tersebut tengah berada sendirian di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola, memberi kesan bahwa kamar seorang kaisar memang semewah ini. Tidak ada penjaga yang mengawasinya, tapi berpikir untuk kabur, ia harus memikirkan resikonya. Diluar kamar terdapat puluhan penjaga, dan di dalam istana pastinya terdapat ribuan prajurit. Walaupun ia masih bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tidak ada kemungkinan dia bisa melawan banyak dari mereka tanpa menggunakan mana. Belum lagi istana ini dilindungi dengan sihir, Sasuke dapat merasakannya… firasat yang mengatakan jika ia tidak dapat kabur, membuatnya merasa seolah terjebak di dalam sarang monster tanpa senjata.

Semenjak tertangkap, sedikit banyak hal tidak menyenangkan telah Sasuke lalui. Ia diperlakukan sebagai barang antik dan pemuas hasrat, namun ia akhirnya tahu jika rakyat Elf biasa yang tertangkap juga dijadikan menjadi budak pekerja dan bahkan budak perang. Menjadi budak dari manusia tentu saja adalah hal yang sangat melukai harga dirinya. Kemarahan meledak dihatinya, namun ia bahkan tidak dapat melampiaskannya untuk menghukum para manusia. Berkali-kali mencoba untuk kaburpun belum berhasil. Teknologi manusia berkembang semakin canggih, mereka bahkan dapat menggabungkan antara SAINS dan sihir untuk menciptakan obat _,_ dan berbagai perlengkapan lainnya, termasuk collar yang dikenakannya ini, Sasuke dapat merasakan sihir pengekang di dalamnya.

"Menikmati waktumu sendirian?"

Pikiran Sasuke buyar. Kepalanya menoleh untuk mendapati pria blonde yang merupakan kaisar dari istana ini sudah berada di dalam kamar. Baju besinya telah diganti dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih santai, membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos dengan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Pria itu tidak mengenakan alas kaki, namun terlihat segar menimbulkan kesan jika dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau tidak lelah dari tadi terus berdiri?" Tanya pria blonde itu mendekatinya. Dan begitu mereka berdiri berhadapan, Sasuke akui manusia ini memiliki tubuh yang besar walaupun tidak setinggi dirinya. Mata birunya memiliki aksen tajam, dengan garis muka yang tegas.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya, tidak berkeinginan menjawab. Ia merasa tidak perlu berbosa-basi dengan manusia, apalagi manusia yang mengurung kebebasannya. Ia hanya menanti apa yang ingin orang itu lakukan kepadanya. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat memikirkan apapun karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki disini. Jadi seharusnya pria ini tidak menggunakannya seperti yang Mei Terumi lakukan, bukan?

Mendapati sikap diam lawan bicaranya, Sang Kaisar merasa sengaja diabaikan. Pandangannya mendingin dan mulai menatap Sang Elf dengan angkuh.

Beberapa minggu hidup dengan manusia, Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan sifat sombong mereka, mengingat dirinya hanya satu orang dan tidak dapat melawan -Sasuke memutuskan untuk hanya menimbun emosinya ketika diperlakukan, membuatnya seolah hanya seperti sebuah boneka besar.

"Bisu eh? Apa kau sudah terbiasa menjadi patung." Pria itu berucap dengan sarkastik. Suaranya serak dan dingin, sementara matanya menyipit dengan tajam. Entah kenapa membuat Sasuke bergidik. Sasuke mulai berpikir, ia dengan jelas dapat merasakan aura gelap dari pria dihadapannya ini. Aura gelap dan dingin, yang biasanya akan keluar ketika mendominasi pertarungan, hal yang cukup untuk membuat banyak manusia menjadi takut karena tekanannya.

Tidak heran jika dia adalah Dark Knight tamak dengan ambisi berperangnya untuk memenangkan seluruh wilayah.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke mulai memasang sikap waspada.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin bicara. Tapi aku hanya akan mentolerir sikapmu jika kau menunjukan kepatuhanmu. Berlututlah!" Perintahnya kemudian.

Onyks Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak percaya seorang manusia menyuruhnya untuk berlutut dengan lancangnya. Harga diri Elf terlalu tinggi untuk berlutut, dan bagaimana mungkin ia harus berlutut kepada makhuk yang mereka percaya jauh lebih lemah?

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk berlutut! Bukan mendelik kepadaku. Berlutut kepada majikanmu sekarang! Atau aku perlu mengajarimu untuk menjadi budak yang baik sebelum melayaniku?" Sang Kaisar tidak suka lawan bicaranya menunjukan sikap pembantahan, rahangnya mengeras. Elf mungkin memang kuat dan berharga diri tinggi, tapi yang satu ini hanyalah seorang budak sekarang. Naruto berpikir –harusnya sang Elf sadar jika hidup dan matinya sedang berada ditangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah berlutut dihadapan manusia." Tolak Sasuke dengan tegas. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya, yang ada hanya sikap penuh harga diri.

"Kau bisa bicara rupanya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Tentu saja ia bisa bicara. Hanya saja ia tadi tidak merasa pertanyaan Naruto penting.

"Cck. Elf memang selalu seangkuh ini hah? Kau hanya budak sekarang tapi berlututpun kau tidak mau?" Ucap Sang Kaisar dengan heran. Ia mulai menjadi kesal dengan Elf yang tidak mau menurut ini, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya saja dia jarang sekali.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang Elf akan tunduk pada manusia. Dulunya manusia adalah ras terendah, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari ras lain."

Sang Kaisar tidak bisa menghentikan dari alisnya mengernyit mendengar kalimat dari Sang Elf. "Kau ini gagal _move on_ ya?"

Sasuke mengernyit.

"-Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Manusia kini sangat kuat dan bahkan dapat menggunakan mana. Kami menguasai permukaan bumi, sementara kau tidak melihat hal itu?"

Sang Elf terdiam. Perkataan manusia itu memang benar, segalanya sudah berubah, dan manusia berkembang dengan kecerdasannya. Yang dulunya lemah dan membutuhkan bantuan ras lain untuk bertahan dari serangan monster kini malah terbalik. Dari ras yang awalnya dimangsa menjadi ras pemangsa, manusia sedikit demi sedikit berevolusi menjadi ras yang dominan. Tidak hanya berkemampuan untuk membunuh monster, banyak kelompok dari manusia bahkan sering melakukan perburuan terhadap monster, untuk mereka makan dagingnya dan mereka suling darah para monster sebagai obat _,_ tulang monster besar bahkan bisa digunakan sebagai bahan dasar membuat senjata. Keserahkahan luar biasa untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, dan jumlah yang mengagumkan, ilmu dan teknologi mereka juga berkembang sangat pesat. Wajar jika manusia kini menjadi tidak tahu diri, dan bahkan memicu perang dimana-mana.

"Manusia dulu meminta bantuan pada Elf untuk berlindung. Tapi manusia kini telah lupa hutang budi mereka dan menjadi tidak tahu diri. Jadi ini balasan kalian dengan menculik dan memperbudak kami?"

Naruto mendengus melihat harga diri Elf yang begitu tinggi. Dulu dan sekarang tentu saja berbeda. Hutang budi manusia terhadap Elf sudah lewat lebih dari puluhan ribu tahun. Saat itu manusia belum memiliki banyak ilmu pengetahuan untuk menggali kekuatan. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Mau ras Elf, ras Kurcaci, bahkan manusiapun harus tunduk jika berhadap denganku. Itulah adanya sekarang."

"Kau begitu sombong." Celetuk Sasuke sambil mengernyit. Ia memang sudah banyak melihat manusia tamak, tapi baru pertama kali ini ia melihat yang sesombong ini, seperti jika dia adalah yang satu-satunya berkuasa di dunia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pria blonde tersebut melangkah dan membentangkan tangannya. "Aku punya kekuasaan dan kekuatan, hampir seluruh benua tengah adalah wilayahku, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai dunia. Sudah sepantasnya aku sombong bukan?!" Ucapnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Siapa yang berani melawanku? Aku akan dengan senang hati menghancurkannya." Dia memirikan dagunya, sementar bibirnya menyeringai menantang.

Sasuke mulai merasa kesal. "Cih! Kau pikir dengan menimbulkan perang dimana-mana dan membantai yang tidak bersalah, akan sanggup mendapatkan kemuliaan? Manusia selalu tamak dan tidak pernah bersyukur. Sangat disayangkan jumlah kalian mendominasi bumi ini namun hanya berperan untuk merusak." Perkataannya meluncur begitu saja dengan ketidak sukaan. Sang Elf semakin membenci manusia. Ia heran kenapa makhluk seperti manusia selalu serakah, tidakkan mereka ingin hidup di dalam kedamaian? Banyak manusia kecil yang juga menderita di luar sana, tapi selalu saja ada banyak pihak yang menyulut peperangan, seperti bumi ini tidak pernah ada kedamaian. Orang dihadapannya ini bahkan lebih parah lagi, dialah yang memicu perang besar di benua tengah sejak sepuluh tahun lebih sekarang.

"Aku menyuruhmu berlutut, tapi sekarang kau malah menceramahiku?!" Mata biru itu mendelik tidak suka. "Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan ras Elf pengecut yang hanya bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Sepertinya kau harus dibuat sadar jika kau kini hanyalah budak disini." Manusia berkulit coklat itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan dapat dilihat cincin dengan permata biru terpatri di jari tengahnya. "Berlutut!" berikutnya cahaya kebiruan muncul ketika dia menekuk jemarinya.

 _SLAM_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke jatuh seolah ia sedang ditarik daya grafitasi yang teramat besar, kedua lututnya membentur lantai, ia menatap tidak percaya ketikan menemukan dirinya sudah berada dalam posisi berlutut. Ketika berusaha bergerak, tubuhnya seolah dipahat oleh batu, otot kakinya membeku, sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan. Ketika Sasuke berkonsentrasi, ia dapat merasakan kekuatan penekan itu sepertinya berasal dari collar di lehernya. 'Jadi ini adalah fungsi lain dari collar tersebut? Untuk membuat budak bertekuk lutut pada pemiliknya.'

Langkah pria blonde tersebut mendekat, berdiri persis di depannya. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang itu, dan ia dapat merasakan kedinginan dibalik sorot mata Sang Saphire. Pertama kalinya menatap seseorang dari posisi lebih rendah membuatnya merasa aneh. Entah apakah ini akibat dari collar pengekangnya atau ini benar-benar kenyataan? Tubuhnya yang tidak dapat begerak merasakan tekanan menakutkan hanya dengan menatap mata laki-laki itu, hingga terasa di dalam hatinya. Rasanya sama seperti melihat naga. Hanya dengan melihatnya cukup untuk menekan vitalitas hidupnya.

Ini adalah perasaan takut ketika melihat makhluk yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Orang macam apa yang ada dihadapannya ini? Bukannya dia manusia?

Sementara Sasuke kebingungan, Naruto menyeringai dingin. "Jika sudah tahu cara berlutut, sekarang bersujudlah!"

Cincin berpermata biru disisi tubuh pria itu bersinar kembali. Dan Sasuke tidak dapat melawan ketika collar dilihernya terasa berat dan menarik kepalanya hingga menyentuh lantai, Elf raven itu sampai harus menyangga tangannya untuk mencegah kepalanya terbentur.

"Bagus."

Berikutnya sesuatu terasa menekan belakang kepalanya, Sasuke pun hanya dapat meringis ketika mengetahui jika itu adalahh kaki Sang Kaisar yang sedang menginjak kepalanya. Merasakan kejatuhan pada harga dirinya, Sang Pangeran Elf memang sedang direndahkan saat ini. Giginya bergemretak menahan hinaan, ketika kaki pria itu mengosok-gosok kepalanya, membuat wajah tampannya harus menempel pada lantai.

"Sekarang kau sudah paham, bagaimana sikap untuk menjadi seorang budak?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian semakin lebar, menikmati perasaan berkuasa ketika menginjak kepala dari Elf angkuh tersebut.

…..

Menjadi tontonan dan dikagumi seperti barang antik, disentuh dan diraba oleh tangan-tangan wanita nakal, atau bahkan dicumbu dan lebih dari itu, Sasuke masih dapat memprediksi itu semua. Tapi di dalam hidupnya… Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan harus menghadapi benda besar berlendir yang merupakan kejantanan dari seorang manusia.

Sasuke merasa ingin muntah berkali-kali, Namun sepasang tangan menekan sisi kepalanya, memaksanya untuk menyentuh benda tersebut menggunakan mulutnya.

"Ayo hisap! Aku tahu jika Elf pandai dalam banyak hal. Hanya menghisap penis- sebentar lagi kau harusnya juga bisa menjadi ahli." Ucap sang Penguasa dari kekaisaran Senju tersebut, seolah memang sudah haknya untuk berbicara seenaknya.

Tangan itu mendorong kepalanya, dan ketika pria itu memajukan pinggulnya, batang penis itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam tenggorokan sang Elf, hingga memuatnya harus mendelik dengan mata penuh air. "UGP!"

Sasuke ingin menolaknya, melawan dan pergi dari sini. Tapi ia sedang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Mananya disegel, bahkan jika ia bisa melawan dengan kekuatan fisik –baru beranjak ingin mendorong Naruto saja collar itu sudah menyengat tubuhnya, seperti setrum yang bekerja atas kehendak sang pemegang cincin.

"Yeah… makan itu!" Gumam dari sang kaisar yang sedang menikmati pelayanan dari Sang Pengeran Elf. Penisnya dilingkupi perasaan hangat dan kenyamanan dari gesekan pada permukaannya. Ia mengigit sudut tepi bibirnya, sebelum kemudian mendesah. Mata birunya memandang wajah kepayahan Elf di selangkangannya itu penuh hasrat. Gairahnya terpompa ketika berkali-kali ia mengakui –jika wajah Sang Elf memang sangatlah tampan. Wajah putihnya sedikit kemerahan akibat terus dipaksa untuk melayani menggunakan mulutnya. Keringat berkilat di dahinya, raut wajahnya terlihat sekali menahan mual ketika harus memasukkan kembali penis coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto menyeringai senang, ia maraih dan menepuk-nepukkan batang kerasnya pada pipi Sang Elf. Onix yang masih setiap menatap tajam itupun tidak lagi sama, karena dia berubah menjadi erotis. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan pangeran Elf tampan yang akan melayani kebutuhan sexualnya? Tidak heran jika Mei Terumi mengamuk dengan hebat ketika ia merampas Sang Elf pergi.

Dengan tangan terantai di belakang punggung, Sasuke hanya dapat menggerakkan wajahnya untuk melayani pria berkuasa di depannya. Beruntung ia berada dalam posisi berlutut dan posisi duduk Naruto sejajar dengan wajahnya. Akan lebih susah jika ia harus menungging tanpa dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan untuk bekerja.

Naruto membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan tubuh besarnya dengan otot yang menonjol. Jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki terbaik dari suku manusia manapun, tubuh Naruto memanglah memiliki tekstur terbaik. Dia bahkan lebih besar daripada Elf yang ramping, walaupun sebagai manusia dia masih kalah tinggi beberapa senti meter. Tapi Sang Elf tidaklah tertarik dengan kesempurnaan manusia, apalagi jika dia seorang pria. Sasuke merasa normal selama ini, walaupun belum pernah tertarik kepada siapapun.

"Cukup! Sekarang naik ke ranjang." Naruto menepuk ranjang yang didudukinya agar, Sang Elf segera datang. Pria blonde itu menggeser posisinya lebih ke tengah dan menarik sang Elf untuk terbaring di tengah kasur.

Bahkan Sang Kaisar-pun memiliki hasrat besar pada Sang Pengeran Elf. Atau jangan-jangan dari awal Naruto Uzumaki memanglah seorang homosexual? Pikir Sasuke. Manusia memang memiliki banya keanehan… jadi tidak heran seorang Dark Knight yang hobi berperang untuk mencari kekuasaan sekalipun hanya tertarik pada laki-laki.

Tangan tan itu mulai membuka baju Sang Elf, hingga tubuh sempurna itu pun dengan pasti terlihat dengan jelas. Sasuke menahan perasaannya ketika semua pakaiannya dilicuti oleh manusia lelaki. Ketika tangan tan itu meraba permukaan tubuh polosnya, Sasuke bergidik. Ia biasa tetap diam ketika tangan Mei Terumi meraba setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tapi tangan kasar ini… yang membelai pinggangnya dan menulusuri paha dalamnya, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya dari gemetar geli ketika merasakan permukaan kasarnya.

Sang Elf membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dan berusaha menstabilkan ketenangannya.

"Aku tahu jika Elf memiliki fisik yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak menyangka itu akan sesempurna ini." Komentar Sang Kaisar, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya di antara tubuh Sasuke, mengamati Sang Elf dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Bagaimana tidak, ketika tubuh Elf di bawahnya seperti karya seni tinggi dari Tuhan? Tubuh putih itu kokoh, dengan dada bidang yang menonjol, namun semakin ramping dari perut kepinggang. Tonjolan ototnya sempurna namun tidak berlebihan, dan permukaan kulitnya bercahaya tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sangat berbeda dengan tubuh tannya yang memiliki banyak bekas luka akibat pertempuran.

Sasuke tidak menganggap itu adalah sebuah pujian. Mendapati mata biru itu yang mengamati tubuhnya seolah lapar, jantungnya berdebar dengan rasa was-was, pikirannya mulai memprediksikan bagaimana manusia pirang itu akan melakukan terhadapnya.

Kepala blonde tersebut membungkuk, dan mengecup cuping telinga Sang Elf yang runcing. "Kau tahu… sepetinya aku akan cukup puas jika hanya denganmu." Bisikannya juga ia gunakan untuk meniup lubang telinga sang Elf, membuatnya bergidik. Arti dari perkataannya adalah… tentu saja dia sangat puas mendapatkan tubuh sesempurna Sang Elf, dan memikirkan jika di masa depan harus melakukan dengan orang lain, tentu tidak akan ada tubuh orang lain yang sesempurna ini.

Tangan tan itu menyingkirkan poni hitam dari sang Elf, bibir tebal Naruto mengecup pipinya dan turun pada lehernya.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa tergelitik pada permukaan tubuhnya yang tersentuh bibir Naruto.

Menyelusuri kulit putih mulus tersebut, Naruto tidak dapat tahan untuk menodainya sedikit. Mulutnya menghisap kulit Sang Elf sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Nnh!" Merasakan hisapan tersebut Sasuke mengigit bibirnya. Ingin mendorong sosok di atasnya, tapi tangannya terikat. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan benar-benar didominasi orang lain. Tubuh besar Naruto di atasnya seolah mengamankannya untuk tetap berada di posisi bawah, suara berat Naruto membuatnya bergidik, dan aura _dark knight_ yang memancar dari manusia perkasa itu seolah mengintimidasinya. Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya dari bernafas berat ketika permukaan kulitnya dijilat, dan tangan kasar itu mengusap sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut jika kau terus bersikap baik seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk pergi dari situasi ini. Harga dirinya tetap bertahan, dan walaupun ia benar-benar menjadi _submissive_ harga dirinya masih tetap akan bersisa selama ia tidak mengakui dirinya takluk pada manusia.

"Akh-!" Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sengatan rasa sakit terasa dari dada kanannya. Rupanya Naruto mengigiti putingnya, bagian itu cukup sensitif dan diperlakukan seperti itu cukup untuk membuat bahunya gemetar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto.

Kepala Sasuke masih menoleh kesamping, sementara mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto karena kenyataannya tidak senikmat itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan kegelisahan berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sepertinya Sang Elf tidak akan menjawab walaupun ia bertanya lagi. Naruto mengidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, lidahnya menjilati permukaan tubuh Sasuke, tangannya menyelinap ke bawah untuk membelai paha dan pantat sang Elf. Telapak tangannya dapat merasakan bagaimana kencangnya pantat itu ketika diremasnya.

Nafas Sasuke semakin berat. Tidak pernah ia merasakan sepanas ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan ratu cantik seperti Mei Terumi ia tidak dapat merasakan- bahkan sedikit rasa gelipun yang membuatnya bereaksi. Tapi kenapa dengan pria ini… semakin banyak sentuhan dipermukaan tubuhnya suhu di dalam ruangan ini menjadi semakin panas? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini- ia tidak menyadari jika dirinya lebih tertaik kepada laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan? Itu artinya ia sama dengan manusia tamak ini? Tidak mungkin.

"AKH!" Paha Sasuke bergetar ketika tiba-tiba benda kurus dan panjang berusaha masuk ke dalam lubang pantatnya. "Apa yang kau-"

"Tenanglah…! Aku sedang memperlakukanmu dengan baik untuk mempersiapkanmu. Tentunya kau tidak mau kan aku memasukannya begitu saja?"

Sasuke mengeratkan giginya ketika dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas jari Naruto berusaha masuk lebih dalam, menggeliat di tubuhnya. Sedikit rasa panas membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, dan ia tidak tahan- untuk menendang Naruto.

Ia refleks benar-benar menendang Sang Kaisar hingga terjatuh ke belakang karena merasakan perasaan terancam yang begitu kuat.

"Kau- Berani?!" Naruto mendelik marah sambil mengetatkan giginyi. Tanganya mengepal dan segera sinar biru kembali bersinar.

"Aa-AKH!" Tiba-tiba collar di lehernya mengetat untuk mencekik lehernya, tidak hanya itu ia merasakan setrumaan menyebar ke penjuru tubuhnya. Membuatnya menggelinjang dengan rasa sakit. "Akh- STOP! Kekk-" Tubuh Sasuke menekuk di atas kasur, dan menggeliat dengan tidak nyamannya.

"Jika kau berjanji untuk kembali bersikap baik aku akan menghentikannya."

Sasuke segara mengangguk agar penderitannya cepat berakhir. Dan akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega ketika collar itu mengendur dan tidak menyebarkan listrik lagi.

"Baiklah… tunjukan sikap baikmu dengan melebarkan kakimu!" Perintah Naruto kemudan.

Sasuke merasa ragu. 'Melebarkan kakinya', hal yang disebutkan itu seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, rasanya seperti seorang wanita yang tidak berdaya. Ketika ia akhirnya menurut itu membuatnya malu, rasanya ingin terjun saja dari menara istana ini.

Naruto kembali mendekat dan meraih sebelah kaki putih itu untuk ditahannya sendiri. Ia kembali mempersiapkan tangan kanannya, dan jari panjangnya menusuk untuk memasuki anus Sang Elf.

"Ukh!" Sasuke memekik dan sedikit panik. Rasanya aneh ketika merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin menarik tubuhnya ke atas, tapi Naruto sudah memprediksikan itu sehingga memegangi sebelah kakinya.

Paha Sasuke gemetaran ketika menahan perasaan perih sekaligus geli di daerah pantatnya. "Ekh- cukup!" Pintanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, dia melepaskan kaki Sasuke dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya sendiri.

"Lihat! Milikku sudah tidak sabar. Jika kau memang tidak suka dengan jariku, maka aku akan memasukkannya saja langsung."

Sasuke melotot ketika melihat sebarapa besarnya milik manusia itu. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak berada di tubuh Sasuke, Naruto memompa perlahan juniornya sendiri… hingga membuat semakin keras, dan terlihat sudah siap menusuk kapan saja.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan panik dan merasa hal itu tidak mungkin. "Tidak. Bagaimana bisa benda sebesar itu masuk?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Naruto mengangkat alis pirangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan melihatnya setelah ini. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit!'

Sang Elf menggeleng ketakutan. Ia tidak menyangka manusia ini akan benar-benar melakukan sejauh itu. Ia pikir pria pirang ini hanya akan mencumbunya sambil memuaskan diri, atau menyuruhnya melayani menggunakan mulutnya sampai datang. Jadi Sasuke tidak membayangkan jika Naruto benar-benar berniat menusuk di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti… sepertinya kau butuh dirangsang lebih dulu sehingga dapat menikmatinya juga." Naruto melepaskan penisnya sendiri dan beralih menggenggam penis putih Sasuke. "Nn-" Ia mengurutnya perlahan demi perlahan… hingga mulai berdiri dengan pasti.

"Engh!" Sasuke mengernyit dengan pandangan mata yang beberapa detik meredup. Pahanya bergetar ketika merasakan sensasi pijatan pada kejantanannya. Ia benar-benar mulai keras, dan tidak hanya itu Naruto tiba-tiba memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat tubuh Sasuke seakan-akan dapat meleleh dengan rasa hangat yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

"Aku tahu jika seorang Elf pun akan suka jika penisnya dimanjakan." Seringai Naruto, menjilat pengkal ke ujung –penis Sasuke yang mulai meneteskan precum, lalu menghisap kepala jamur merah itu dengan kuat.

"Aungh~!" Kepala Sasuke mendongak, ujung kaki dan tumitnya menggali ke dalam kasur. Tidak tahan ketika harus menahan perasaan nikmat yang melanda selangkangannya, hingga membuatnya melayang. Sasuke tidak dapat mengelak jika tubuhnya menikmati ini. Namun kemudian ia sadar kembali jika jari Naruto juga bergerak di dalam anusnya, dan sudah bertambah menjadi dua, menggesek-gesek dinding di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya merasakan aneh, namun juga menambah perasaan nikmat yang terhubung dengan penisnya.

Naruto merasa cukup terhibur dengan reaksi dari Sang Elf. Wajah tampan itu berkeringat dengan rona merah menghiasai pipi hingga telinga runcingnya, dan ia memiliki mulut terbuka yang terus mengeluarkan desahan.

Mumpung Sasuke menikmatinya, Naruto tidak segan-segan lagi memasukkan jari berikutnya dan bergerak merenggangkan jalannya untuk masuk.

Hingga akhirnya merasa cukup, Sang Dark Knight menyudahi hisapannya dan mengeluarkan jemarinya, desahan kecewa agaknya lolos ketika Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan sentuhannya.

Naruto mengangkat tumit Sasuke, lalu tersenyum menatap wajah Sang Elf. "Sebentar lagi akan lebih menyenanngkan." Ucapnya pada Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan khawatir. "AKH!" Tubuh putih itu bergetar hebat ketika baru saja Naruto mendorong kepala penisnya masuk. Jika dibandingkan dengan jari tentu saja penis Naruto berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih besar, apalagi yang sesungguhnya milik Naruto jauh di atas rata-rata. Penis Elfnya bahkan tidak sebesar ini. Tentunya ketika menerobos pada lubangnya yang sempit, ini melukainya dan membuatnya seakan dirobek.

Sang Elf mengerang dengan air mata.

Merasa kasihan, tangan kiri Naruto meraih penis Sasuke yang ingin kembali lemas dan memijitnya agar tetap terangsang.

"Rileks Sasuke!" Ucapnya dengan menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali, mengingatkan Sang Elf agar mengendalikan dirinya

Tapi walaupun mencoba, tetap saja Sasuke tidak dapat segera tenang. Bahkan jika Elf diberkahi umur panjang dan vitalitas hidup yang tinggi, mereka tetap saja memiliki rasa sakit dengan kadar yang sama seperti manusia.

Naruto masih berusaha mendorong penisnya agar masuk lebih dalam. Tapi ia tidak melupakan Sasuke dan terus memijit penis panjang sang Elf dengan teratur. Sayangnya milik Naruto sendiri terlalu tebal, sehingga kini seolah macet di jalan.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk menenduk dan mengecupi leher Sasuke. "Melonggarlah sedikit lagi!" Ucapnya pada Sang Elf yang terus begetar menahan sakit. Gigi Sang Elf bergemretak dan padangan matanya di penuhi air mata.

Naruto diam di tempat agar Sasuke dapat beradaptasi. Kepalanya yang berada di atas dada Sasuke mulai mengecup dan menjilat, berharap dapat membantu tubuh Sang Elf untuk cepat rileks, lalu membukakan jalan untuknya.

Anusnya terasa sakit dan itu terus berada di sana. Namun Sasuke merasa lebih baik ketika ia merasakan sentuhan pada tubuh atasnya, sementara alat kelaminnya juga dipijat dengan lembut. Perlahan nafas kesengsaraannya mulai berkurang.

Naruto sudah menanti untuk dapat bergerak kembali, dan ia pun bergerak mendorong dengan perlahan. Sasuke meringis kembali, tapi tidak sepanik tadi. Hingga pada akhirnya seluruh batang penis Naruto akhirnya terbenam dengan sempurna di dalam tubuh Sang Elf.

"Nnmmh~!" Naruto menggeram dengan perasaan yang luar biasa. Anus Sang Elf benar-benar ketat hingga seolah ingin mengunyahnya hidup-hidup. Tapi ini tidaklah ngilu, justru ia merasakan pijatan terbaik.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri merasakan dirinya sangat penuh. Dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas ganjalan pada anusnya hingga terasa di perut. Anusnya dapat dimasuki penis sebesar itu, dan rasanya ini luar biasa – sakit untuknya.

"Akk-keh~!" Sasuke meringis, Naruto mulai menggesek keluar dari lubangnya, membuat perih menerjang dinding anusnya. "Ugh~ Sa-kit sial!"

"Sabarlah… sebentar lagi juga akan membaik. Aku janji." Ucap Naruto, ia memasukkan kembali penisnya. Sementara Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, Naruto mengaduk anusnya ketika berusaha menemukan letak prostatnya. "Engk-hh" Dan ketika erangan Sasuke terdengar sedikit berbeda, Naruto tahu jika itu berada di sekitar sana, sehingga ia harus lebih menyerang titik itu.

Sang Elf tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedag terjadi. Benda besar itu menggesek kasar anusnya, tapi kelihatannya mulai terasa membaik. Naruto memfokuskan arah tumbukannya pada ke satu arah, yang dimana sisi itu seolah adalah sisi aman tubuhnya. "Ahh~ nn!" Sang Elf melenguh, tubuhnya bahkan mulai berganti dengan getaran kenikmatan, ketika bagian di dalam sana berkurang rasa sakitnya dan malah terasa enak. Penisnya juga masih dipijat, dan ketika semua rasa pada tubunya mulai membaik, ujung penisnya mulai kembali meneteskan precum.

"Nn~ Ah! Sasuke…" Naruto mendesah menyebut nama Sang Elf. Ia melepaskan penis Sasuke dan mengangkat kedua kaki putih Sang Elf ke atas bahunya. Sang Dark Knight mulai menghujam penisnya menggali anus Sang Elf lebih intens.

"Akh- akh- akh!" Akal sehat Sasuke tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Ia kini tahu kenapa manusia dan makhluk lainnya menyukai sex, bahkan rasnya sendiripun menyukai bercumbu satu sama lain, dan ia akui rasanya memanglah tidak buruk. Kenyatannya walaupun ia berada dalam posisi yang ditusuk, ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan kenikmatan. "Aah~ uh! AkH-" Walau ia tidak akan mengakui ini secara terang-terangan.

Keringat bercucuran dari punggung lebar Naruto yang setia menyangga kaki Sasuke, dan bergerak untuk menggali kenikmatan mereka berdua. "Yeaah! Sas." Menjilat pipi dalamnya, dengan sexy sang pria blonde menikmati bagaimana kegiatannya cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasa melayang.

Kemudian ia menurunkan kaki Sasuke untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menungging. Sasuke menyangga tubuhnya dengan kepala dan bahunya karena tangannya terikat.

Mengamati punggung memukau dari pemuda Elf tersebut –Naruto mencium bahunya. Lalu menekan penisnya kembali ke dalam dan segera bergerak lebih cepat, menghujam prostat Sasuke dengan sudut yang berbeda.

"Nnaahh~!"

Nampaknya manusia ini cukup mahir juga dalam melakukan sex. Sasuke tidak membenci gaya dari manusia ini. Cukup menyenangkan untuk dinikmati, walau kesenangan ini tidak mengurangi rasa ketidak sukannya terhadap rasa manusia sama sekali, ini lebih baik daripada harus berperang batin –menolak apa yang sedang dideritanya, munafik hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Jika dipikirkan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia yang berada diposisi dominan. Tapi sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana cara mereka yang sesaman jenis menusuk satu sama lain. Apalagi untuk berpikir ia dengan sengaja akan melakukannya bersama manusia.

Jadi Sasuke tidak perlu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang repot untuk memprotes. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai ini semua berakhir. Lagipula rasanya tidak buruk juga. Perutnya bahkan mulai melilit.

"Ahh~ nnh~ mmph!" Sasuke menggigit sprai di mulutnya. Naruto tahu jika dia mulai dekat dan kembali meraih penisnya untuk dipompanya.

Sang Elf tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk semakin mengerang ketika ia merasakan sumber kenikmatan dari dua arah. Prostatmya yang tidak diduga akan cukup baik jika dibentur akan mengirimkan sengatan nikmat ke arah kejantanannya, ditambah kejantannya itu tengah dipijat dengan intens, memompa hasratnya, hingga dorongan dengan tanda perutnya melillit semakin kuat. "Ugh~ KAH- AKH-"

"Yeah… datanglah lebih dulu Sasuke! Aku juga akan segera datang." Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan teratur. Berikutnya ia merasakan anus Sasuke tiba-tiba mengetat, mata birunya itu menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh putih itu bergetar di bawahnya. Sedangkan semen panas menyemprot dari penis yang digenggamnya, membuat gesekannya menjadi licin.

"NNNNGH~UGH-Hah-hhh" Sasuke melihat pemandangannya memutih beberapa saat, getaran terasa hingga ke otakknya ketika tubunya megejan, dan beberapa kali penisnya menembakkan isinya dengan nikmat. Tangan Naruto pengurut perlahan dengan kuat, seolah ingin memerahnya hingga tetes terakhir semennya. "unnh!" Sprai di bawahnya basah oleh banyaknya genangan spermanya, tapi ia merasa belum cukup sementara penis Naruto terus menghajar prostatnya.

"Nikmat bukannya? Hahha" Tawa pria blonde itu dan menyudahi tangannya dari penis Sasuke. Ia beralih meremas bokong Sasuke dan fokus untuk penisnya sendiri yang sudah di ujung memuntahkan isinya. Ia membutuhkan gesekan yang lebih intens untuk menembak dengan kuat.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit lelah ketika menanti Naruto untuk menyelasaikan gilirannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merembes di dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke merasa seakan ikut meleleh. Ia sedikit kesal karena seharusnya Naruto datang diluar.

"Nnnh~ ah-yeah!" Naruto tetap menggesekkan penisnya walaupun ia sedang mengejan untuk datang. Hal itu membuatnya lebih nikmat, ketika ia sangat sensitive… ia dapat menambah kekuatannya dalak menembakkan isinya. Tubuh tannya bergetar, matanya terpejam sementara mulutnya bergerak mendesah dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"hahh…" Puas dengan kegiatan panas yang telah didapatkannya, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan segera bangkit melepaskan sang Elf.

Sasuke tertelungkup di kasur menindih genangan spermanya. Sang Elf sedang menstabilkan nafasnya untuk kembali mengisi tenaga. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Kenyataannya sex lebih melelahkan daripada bertarung.

"Kau sangat hebat, pangeran Elf. Istirahatlah sekarang. Aku akan tidur di kamar lain." Sang Kaisar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, memberikan Sang Elf ruang untuknya beristirahat dengan lebih nyaman.

…..

Sasuke memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai. Perasaannya campur aduk. Untuk memikirkan cara keluar dari sini masih terasa sangat sulit. Selama ia memakai collar ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa jauh dari sang pemilik cincin.

Tubuh putih, tinggi nan ramping itu tertutup kembali ketika ia memakai pakaian Elfnya. Pakaian ini memiliki tekstur yang agak tebal, dan sebenarnya khusus dibuatkan Elf pengrajin dari sukunya dengan kulit hewan terbaik untung Sang Pangeran. Namun pakaian itu kini memiliki beberapa robekan. Andai saja ia masih berada di _tribe,_ ia bisa langsung datang pada sang pengrajin untuk memperbaikinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia merindukan hutan dan para anggota keluarga besarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, beberapa pelayan masuk dengan mendorong kereta yang di atas raknya terdapat berbagai macam makanan. Para pelayan itu mengangguk sopan kepadanya, dan tanpa meminta izin mulai menata meja di tengah kamar dengan berbagai hidangan yang mereka bawa.

'Apakah Kaisar berniat makan disini?'

Elf tidak butuh terlalu banyak makanan, jadi ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa makan beberapa hari.

Tapi ketika harus melihat seseorang sedang menyantap makanan mewah dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, ketika hanya ada mereka berdua –tentu saja akan cukup membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Para pelayan langsung keluar setelah selesai manata hidangan, dan membungkuk hormat ketika berpapasan dengan Kaisar mereka. Uzumaki Naruto, pria pirang itu tampak besar dan hebat dengan pakaian rajanya. Sasuke dapat menebak jika jubah yang dikenakannya terbuat dari sutra terbaik, sementara beberapa aksesoris lainnya yang terbuat dari emas. Manusia suka sekali memanjakan diri dengan kemewahan. Kamar yang luas, makanan enak, dan perlengkapan yang mewah, semuanya melambangkan keserakahan mereka. Sasuke berpikir seperti ini karena suku Elf selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan, tapi mereka menyukai keindahan dan keasrian, hingga selalu membangun kenyamanan mereka tanpa berlebihan.

Sang Kaisar telah tiba di meja makannya, tapi tidak segera duduk dia berdiri disana dan menatap Sang Elf. "Makanlah bersamaku!" Pintanya.

Sasuke tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja, kecanggungan masih cukup terasa. Sang Elf mengamati hidangan yang terlihat cukup enak itu tapi ia bahkan tidak menyentuhnya. Matanya beralih dan mengamati bagaimana Sang Kaisar itu sedang mengiris daging, lalu menusuk potongan daging dengan garpunya untuk dibawanya ke mulut. Sikap makannya terlihat kurang elegan untuk seorang kaisar.

Menyadari jika diperhatikan, Naruto menatap kepada Sang Elf. "Makanlah, aku jamin tidak ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Walaupun kau seorang Elf, tetap tidak baik untuk tubuhmu jika terus menunda makan." Sarannya sambil melanjutkan mengunyah.

Yeah, Sasuke juga tidak berniat untuk hanya melihat, jadi ia mengambil apel merah dan segera mengigitnya.

"Makanlah daging juga! Bagian itu disediakan untukmu."

Sepiring _steak_ memang berada dekat dengan tangannya. Sedikit heran kenapa Sang Kaisar berubah menjadi lebih baik kepadanya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena dia puas sex dengannya bukan? Atau ini hanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat budak Elfnya kelaparan dan menjadi tidak bertenaga?

Sementara Sasuke sibuk menduga-duga, Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet yang telah disediakan, kemudia ia meraih anggun dan meneguknya dengan tenang.

"Sebenarnya- ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

'Apa ini? Apa akhirnya Sang Kaisar ingin bernegosiasi dengannya?'

Jika kemungkinan itu benar, Sasuke harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menciptakannya celah agar dapat terbebas dari sini.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan menyembunyikan nada penasarannya.

"Kau tahu Kurama?"

Hanya ada satu Kurama yang pernah Sasuke dengar. "Dia seorang naga bukannya?" Tidak begitu banyak naga yang masih tersisa di bumi ini. Monster sepanjang ratusan meter itu dapat hidup ribuan tahun, mereka dapat menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan memiliki vitalitas hidup yang sangat tinggi, kulitnyapun sulit untuk ditembus pedang. Naga adalah makhluk terkuat dan belum pernah ada makhluk lain yang dapat mengalahkannya, tapi tidak ada hanya memiliki tubuh besar dan kekuatan yang mengerikan, naga juga termasuk makhluk yang licik dan serakah. Monster satu itu bahkan sangat menyukai emas dan benda-benda yang telihat bernilai tinggi.

Lalu ada keperluan apa Kaisar Senju itu menyebutkan nama seorang naga?

"Yeah, dia seorang naga yang sedang bertempat di benua timur." Konfirmasi Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mengalahkannya."

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. "Mengalahkan- naga?" Ia bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ia seperti mendengarkan sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin

"Yeah…" Pria blonde itu bersender pada kursinya. "Aku ingin membunuh Sang Naga. Kupikir para Elf tahu kelemahann dari setiap naga. Jadi aku ingin kau membantuku. Lalu jika berhasil… maka aku akan mengembalikanmu pada sukumu."

Ini adalah penawaran kerja sama untuk Sang Elf, tapi resiko yang terlalu besar membuat Sasuke melepaskan tawa keheranan. "Kupikir berapa tinggi kadar kepercayaan dirimu itu Kaisar?" Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan memandang menyelidik kepada Sang Kaisar. "Bahkan jika anda memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukann benua, bukan berarti kesempatan untuk membunuh naga itu adalah hal sepela." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

Mengembalikannya kembali pada suku Elf setelah membunuh naga adalah hal yang konyol. Bukannya kesempatan untuk bebas ia hanya akan berakhir mengatarkan nyawanya pada Sang naga. Sasuke belum ingin mati secepat itu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Hn…"

"Bahkan jika kau tidak setuju aku akan tetap membawamu bersamaku, ke sarang Sang naga." Perkataan Sang Kaisar membuat Sang Elf mengernyit.

Uzumaki Naruto sepertinya sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Sasuke heran kepada orang ini, padahal dia sudah mendapatkan kekuasaan dan wilayah yang sangat luas, bukannya menikmati hidup menjadi raja dengan damai, tapi di tengah masa kejayaannya yang sedang berlangsung –dia malah mencari sumur kematian untuk melemparkan nyawanya sendiri?

Ini bukah hanya karena Sang Black Knight terlalu angkuh dan sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya kan?

_TBC_

..

 _Namanya naga keqnya Kurama bakalan bagus kalo diganti nama kebarat-baratan. Tapi males ubek-ubek novel diGoogle ane buat nyari inspirasi nama.  
Pertamanya rencananya BDSM, tapi waktu mau nulis males oh,,, jadi bikin biasa aja dengan nyempil collar n bondage dikit aje.  
mudah-mudahan ane bisa lanjut secepetnya.  
Masalahnya ini masih ngurus revisian skripsi._


End file.
